It's Play Time!
by Ja'nua Solomon
Summary: Para anggota mystics, Tiga kerajaan, dan para samurai liburan! Tetapi, tak semua libran bagus kan? Liburan kali ini crack total.Warning OOC,author ngikut cerita, judul nggak cocok sama cerita#jder, Jalan Cerita nggak nyambung.Fic pertama saya jadi please go easy on me


**Judul: It's Play Time!**

**Author: Leon Mcfrontrier**

**Warning!: OOC,author ngikut cerita, judul nggak cocok sama cerita#jder, Jalan Cerita nggak nyambung**

**Summary: Para anggota mystics, Tiga kerajaan, dan para samurai liburan! Tetapi, tak semua libran bagus kan? Liburan kali ini crack total.**

**Catatan (baca: basa-basi Author): Akhirnya fic pertama di publikkan! Para readers maafkan saya bila fic ini agak gimana gitu...saya agak bingung mau bikin gimana, jadi saya bikin basing-basing aja XD #plak. Lagi galau waktu libur nggak tau mau ngapain... Author terinspirasi dari Fic Perform Ngaco. Dari sana saya baru dapat ide bikin fic ini!Hohohohoho!#ngelus jenggot(Eh?)**

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi, silahkan membaca!(elo yang basa-basi Thor...)**

Chapter I:Surprise!

**Setelah selesai melawan Orochi dkk, Orochi dkk ditangkap oleh para anggota Mystics. Setelah menjalani hukuman yang sangat-sangat dan benar-benar berat(Udah tau kan siapa yang hukumin?yang belum tau nanti Author kasih tau di akhir), mereka ingin meminta maaf kepada para manusia karena telah merepotkan, tetapi malah berakhir aneh dan random.**

Taigong: Aku rasa kita harus meminta maaf kepada para manusia itu karena sudah bikin repot(tumben nih...-_-")

Nu Wa: Kau benar

Fu Xi: (Masih ngos-ngosan habis lari dari tingkat 1 ke tingkat 5)

Nu Wa: Oi,kamu kenapa?

Fu Xi: Itu...anu...aku...

Taigong: Kamu kenapa?

Nu Wa: Kecapekan

Taigong: Oh, ngapain harus sampai lari-lari gitu sih?

Nu Wa: Kok kamu nanya aku?kan bukan aku yang kecapekan

Taigong: Iya,ya...

Fu Xi: Oi...(Nu Wa ama Taigong masih bicara berdua)Oi...(masih nihil)STOP IGNORING ME!ADA BERITA PENTING NIH!

Nu Wa: Eh, ah maaf...

Taigong: Emang berita pentingnya apa?

Fu Xi: (masih ngambek)Tadi, Kaguya pergi ke dunia manusia dia coba cabut lotre dan menang!

Author: Emang zaman sono udah ada lotre?

Fu Xi: (ngangkat bahu)

All min Fu Xi and Nu Wa: (sweatdrop)

Nu Wa: HADIAHNYA APA?!

Kaguya: (tiba-tiba datang kayak hantu#plak)Hadiahnya liburan ke pulau tropis selama 6 hari dan biaya penginapan beserta makan dan belanja ditanggung petugas

Nu Wa: (pundung di pojokan)yah...kukira berlian

Author: (ngomong dalam hati)Sejak kapan Nu Wa jadi mata duitan?!

Taigong: (telepati)Sejak kamu bikin Fic ini thor

Author: SEJAK KAPAN KAMU BISA BACA PIKIRAN?!

Kai: Aku dengar dari Kagu-chin kalau kalian ingin berteima kasih kepada kami kan? Nah ini ide yang bagus!

Himiko: Lagipula, kan gratis!

Author: SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DATANG?!

All: BACOT LHO THOR!DARI TADI NANYA MELULU!PERGI SANA!

Author: Hiks...oke...(pergi pakai tampang _okay_ meme)

**Hari H**

Cao Cao: Bwahahahahaha! Mereka mengajak kita disaat yang tepat! Aku ngin bersantai dan aku suka tempat ini! Hahahahahahoek...hoek...hoek...

Cao Pi: Zhen Ji, kamu bawa bekal kan?Lapar nih!

Zhen Ji: Tentu saja My Lord!

Cao Ren: YAHOO!(hampir masuk laut tai dihentiin sama Xiahou Dun)

Xiahou Dun: Tuan Cao Ren, kalau mau berenang ganti baju dulu dong! Nanti berat kena air!

Cao Ren: Oh iya ya

**Tiba-tiba rombongan Wu datang**

Sun Ce: Hei Cao Cao, itu tempat kami tau!

Cao Cao: Enak aja, ini tempat kami Tau!

Sun Jian: Sun Ce biar aku saja. KAMU SEENAKNYA SAJA CAO CAO!

Cao Cao: APA KAMU BILANG?!

Sun Ce: (tepok jidat+sweatdrop sambil ngomong dalam hati)KOK AYAH MALAH BIKIN KEADAAN TAMBAH PARAH SIH?!

Fu Xi: Sudah-sudah...damai yuk, damai...

**Tiba-tiba, datanglah lagi pembawa kekacauan(baca Shu)#jleb**

Liu Bei: Kalian ngapain di sana? Itu tempat kami!

Cao Cao: Enak saja! Kami duluan yang disitu!

Sun Jian: KAMI!

Sima Yi: Hei! Itu tempat kami!

Lu Bu: Bukan, itu tempatku!

All min mystics sama Lu Bu: DIAM KAU KECOAK!

Lu Bu: HA?!MAAF TELINGA GUE AGAK TERSUMBET!GAK DENGER!

Nobunaga: Itu tempat kami!

Shimazu: (Langsung cari tempat lain)

Ujiyasu: (gak peduli)

Shingen: Cari tempat lain yuk!

Kenshin: Yuk!

Fu Xi: Anu...

Cao Cao dkk: (masih ribut)

Nu Wa: Oi, Cao Cao! Dengerin orang mau bicara!

Cao Cao dkk: (malah tambah ribut)

Author: Gini sih gak bakal kelar-kelar...hm?(lihat Sanzang yang tiba-tiba keluar hawa hitam)This can't be good...

**Untuk pertama kalinya, Sanzang yang sangat penyabar itu, kelihatan kayak monster. Mirip Ivan Braginski(Hetalia) ya?**

Author: (nyenggol-nyenggol Fu Xi)Woi! Lihat tuh Sanzang!

Fu Xi: (Langsung lihat ke Sanzang dan langsung merinding waktu lihat Sanzang)Waduh! Pertanda buruk tuh!

Sanzang: WOI!TENANG DIKIT NAPA?!MAU GUE SUMPEL MULUTNYA HAH?!SELESAIN AJA PAKE LOMBA!

Mystics: (Langsung merinding sama ketakutan)HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

All girls: KYAAAAAAAAA!

All boys: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Author: (pingsan di tempat)#sfx: Bruk!

**Malam harinya**

Fu Xi: Jadi...

Nu Wa: Mau bikin lomba apa...?

Author: (Masih pingsan)

Fu Xi: Si Author malah pingsan lagi...

Da Ji: DAPAT!DAPAT!YAY!I DID IT!

Author: DIEM WOI!#lempar pisau ke Da Ji

Da Ji: (Pingsan)

Lu Xun: Mikirnya tenang-tenang aja...

Fu Xi: Ah, iya, makas-...TUNGGU DULU!KAMU NGAPAIN DISINI?!

Lu Xun: Jalan-jalan...

Nu Wa: Tengah malam gini?! Hiiiiiiiiiiii...

Himiko: Emang ini tempat angker apa?

Sanzang: Entah...

Wukong: (ngarahin senter ke muka)Tempat ini angker lho~karena-

Author: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!STOP!STOP!JANGAN CERITA!(tiba-tiba ada Da Ji yang ngeluarin darah dari kepala)KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(keluar busa dari mulut)

Kaguya: AUTHOR!

Da Ji: (ngelap darah)THOR!GUE BUKAN HANTU!BANGUN!(bitchslap author berkali-kali)

Author: BU!BU!BU!BU!BU!BU!BU!BU!BU!BU!

Lu Xun: (sweatdrop)Errr...

Fu Xi: Da Ji, tadi kamu mau bilang apa?

Da Ji: ah,...lupa mau bilang apa...

All: (sweatdrop)

Author: Oh iya Lu Xun, kamar kamu emang kenapa?

Lu Xun: Susah dijelasin pakai kata-kata. Mau lihat?

Author: Mau!

Nu Wa: Gue ikut juga ya

**Di tengah jalan mau kekamar Lu Xun**

?: MATI KAU CAO CAO!

Author,Nu Wa,Lu Xun: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Author: Suara Apa tu?

Nu Wa: Entah!

Lu Xun: Itu bukannya suara tuan Sun Jian?

Author: (Buka pintu geser)Permi-BUBUZELA!(Dilempar gelas)

Lu Xun: AUTHOR!

Nu Wa: Thor...Keberuntunganmu jelek banget sih...

**Di tengah jalan (lagi)**

?: Pocong!

Author,Lu Xun,Nu Wa: HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

?: Zhou Yu!Jangan besar-besar!

All: (Udah pada kabur kekamar Lu Xun)

**Di Kamar Lu Xun**

Gan Ning: (Nendang Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: (Tinju Gan Ning)

Author: ...Parah amat tidurnya tuh berdua...

Lu Xun: Makanya gue nggak mau tidur disini. Tidur ditengah-tengah lagi...bonyok nanti

**Di Dalam Kamar Para Mystics+Author and Lu Xun**

Fu Xi: Jadi...

Taigong: Gimana?

Author,Lu Xun,Nu Wa: HANCUR TOTAL!

Taigong: Mukanya?

Author,Lu Xun,Nu Wa: KAMARNYA!

Author: Wajahnya juga sih...

All: (Sweatdrop)

Da Ji: Gue jadi pingin liat...

Nu Wa: Mau?

Lu Xun: Gue disini aja ya...mau tidur...

Author: Ok

**Di Luar kamar**

Nu Wa: Eh, kamu dengar nggak?

Author: Kayak ada suara lantai kretek...

?: Hihihihihi...

Mystics Girls+Author: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(Lari masuk kamar)

Mystics Boys: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(Ikutan Lari)

Zhang He: HACHI!Siapa tu lari?

**Di Kamar para Mystics**

Lu Xun: heh?Kenapa masuk lagi?

All min Lu Xun: ADA HANTU!

Lu Xun: Ya udah, tidur aja

All: Langsung tidur

**~TBC~**

**Author gila ya...nggak lucu pula...Author minta maaf atas segala kesalahan cerita *bungkuk badan***

**Yang Hukum Orochi dkk itu Taigong**

**See Ya in Chapter 2!**


End file.
